


Suspected drug smuggler

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil1 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, Medical Kink, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Gabriel took Ca's hands and fixed them, as well as his chest."If you allow us to give you the medicine you need, I will release you. Suck it like mother's bosom,Show the Detective how good you are in sucking."Cas spat and swallowed, panting and tugging on the gag.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"You can bring the prisoner!" Eva yelled through the closed door.

She wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and tried to bring her increased heartbeat back under control.

Gabriel and she had played a few times, but this was new. Because Cas was here.

Both were actors who could perfectly convey their roles and she had to try not to embarrass herself. Eva was nervous, even if it was just a game.

Cas was now part of them, figuratively, on a sexual basis.

No, they had not made him their sex slave, but their playmate.

The most important thing was to talk, so everyone could respond to each other's wishes.

Even though Eva was the person in charge, but that did not mean that Eva only set the tone and the others obeyed. She only did that with her husband.

It was Gabriel's idea. Eva was pretty sure the first time she was with Cas, Gabe had agreed, because of her.

Even though they had both spoken and jerked off each other the next day, she could not shake off the feeling, that it bothered him a little bit.

But they had talked about it and eliminated all doubts. Gabriel and Eva and then all three.

Gabriel had then sought the conversation with his wife to find out, if he was perhaps bisexual.

He was attracted to Cas, found him seductive in some way, he could not fully explain himself, nor answer the question of having sex with him. But that would all come with time.

The door opened and Gabriel led Cas in handcuffs and orange prison clothes into the playroom.

 

"Detective," Gabriel said seriously. "Prisoner **** for the investigation."

He pushed Cas forward a bit and she nodded to Gabe before she stood in front of Cas.

"Thanks, Officer. You know why you're here?" Eva asked and he looked at her with wide-eyed eyes.

"We got a clue and suppose you're involved in a tricky thing to smuggle illegal drugs.

You will undergo a thorough examination and I will scrutinize every part of your body.

Furthermore, my ministry prescribes a thorough health check.

In order not to question my authority, I have a doctorate in medicine and know what I am doing.

My colleague, Officer S. will assist me."

Cas swallowed hard, his expression tense, excited and expectant and Gabriel's eyes glowing greedily.

"Well, let's start. Officer, please uncuff him. I urge you to cooperate with us, otherwise we will be forced to use other methods that would be less enjoyable for you, and you will only speak if I or the officer asks you a question, understand?"

"Yes, detective," Cas muttered obediently and took a deep breath.

"Take off the clothes except for the underwear and place them on the table," Eva demanded, turning to the cupboard to get gloves, a stethoscope and a penlight.

"I have to examine your hair thoroughly to make sure you do not hide anything."

Again and again she stroked gently through his hair and lightly scratched his scalp down to the neck, because she knew that he liked that, which brought her at the same time a soft groan and made her smile.

After listening in to his heart, examining his eyes, mouth and ears and measuring his blood pressure, what Gabriel was watching closely, she asked him to sit on the couch to check his reflexes.

"So far so good," she said, putting on her gloves. "Please take off the remaining clothes!"

 

He stood in front of her, his hands in front of his crotch, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Can ...", he began and cleared his throat, knowing that he was not allowed to speak.

"Do you have something to say?" Eva asked and he nodded. "Speak."

"Can not the officer do that, I ..." he stammered ashamed and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, the officer is not trained to do this, but as he studies medicine and has asked me to explain a few things to him, we will do this examination together," she answered and saw Gabriel's eyes sparkling even brighter. "Officer, put on gloves and come to me. And you turn around and bend over the couch, I will first measure your temperature."

Gabriel moistened the thermometer and handed it to his wife, who pushed it in without warning. Cas growled softly and Gabriel grinned at Eva.

"Temperature normal," she said, shaking the thermometer down again. "Please stay bowed."

With her hand on his back, she pushed him gently back onto the couch and Cas's heart pounded faster. "Relax please, otherwise it will be painful."

Slowly she pushed her index finger into his anus and immediately joined a second finger.

Carefully she groped and circled with her fingers and when she touched his pleasure point, he buried his head in his arms, holding his breath.

It was so pleasant. Cas groaned softly, closed his eyes and squeezed slightly back.

His penis also demanded attention and suddenly this feeling was gone.

Where he was about to enjoy. He grunted in frustration and heard Eva Gabe giving instructions.

"Would you like to feel what I feel?"

She explained to Gabriel how he had to proceed and he fumbled around a bit hesitant at first, but since there was only one entrance anyway ... thank God ... he had sunk his index finger a few seconds later.

Gabe felt a hot surge and something budget in his pants.

And it was tight, and as he slowly realized that he had a finger in a strange ass for the first time, a surge of arousal shot through him.

He knew how that felt, because he was addicted to it.

Another human ... another man ... gave him that feeling and when he really realized this, an arousing, trembling breath escaped him.

Gabe went on expedition and a sharp scream from Cas was enough to know where the pleasure point  was ... it was more like a soft ball that made the men freak out.

This was fascinating and he continued, until Eva punched him lightly on the shoulder.

_‚Damn Gabe, you'll get that back‘_

Breathing heavily and with a racing heart, he turned around and of course, his cock was rock-hard.

Shaming, he put his hands back in front of the crotch and gave Gabe a short but evil look, who had to bit a grin.

"Do not worry, it's a normal body reaction. Sit on the chair, please "

He helped him, put his feet in the stirrups, and strapped them down.

"That's for your own safety," Eva explained, spreading his legs wide.

"Measure his temperature again, Officer."

Gabriel had already learned enough from his wife and did it very slowly.

Cas's face colour changed to a darker red and his pupils were dilated, either with arousal or with holding his breath.

"Breathe calmly and normally."

Gabriel removed the thermometer after irritating him again until she knocked his fingers.

Cas's cock lay heavy and bulging on his stomach and all he wanted was to relieve himself.

"For the next examination, I want you to come down a bit again.

We'll leave you alone for a few minutes. You will not touch yourself.

Shall I tie you up or do you manage that?"

"I got it," he sighed, looking her in the eye.

 

The break was not planned and Eva pushed Gabriel out of the door.

"Come here, you smurf!"

Eva pulled him by the shirt collar and nibbled at his earlobe.

"Maybe I should make you so hot that you no longer know where right and left is."

"Ah," he groaned and pushed her away. "Stop it!"

"I'll absolve you from your task as an assistant, if you can not control yourself and you can watch the rest of the show from the corner."

Grinning, she shook her head and looked at her husband.

"Yes. I hear you. I'm good," he replied meekly with an roll of his eyes, kissing her cheek.

 

Cas did not miss anything and laughed softly as Gabe got an announcement from his wife.

By now he had calmed down and looked around.

He was in this room for the first time and did not know what would become of this room when they renovated the house. Gabe had immediately closed it when they had painted it.

He had never expected that, but he loved it.

What he found less fantastic was the fact, that he was  in a pretty submissive situation. Naked, legs strapped and spread wide, and admitted, he did not really feel comfortable with it.

Which also caused his erection to go limp. So he was glad that the two finally came back.

Eva got a new pair of gloves and because she was having fun, she let the glove snap on her wrist again.

Both, Cas and Gabe jumped startled, which in turn made her grin.

"I want to see your hands at the side of the chair, you will not move them or touch yourself, otherwise I'll have them strapped down, before you can count to three, ok?"

He nodded and swallowed at that sharp tone, his hands clinging tightly to the chair.

Eva took a lot of time to feel his penis and the surrounding regions, as well as the stomach and the nipples.

"Do you want to examine the penis from inside?" Gabriel asked, holding out a long cotton swab.

Cas got big eyes, frowned and started to breathe faster.

Eve took his half-stiff penis, pulled back the foreskin and circled slowly over the glans before slowly and gently tucking it into the urethra. The reaction did not last. Cas gasped loudly and closed his eyes, hands clenched even tighter in the chair.

Gabriel sighed deeply, for the sight made him horny.

Not only that his cock swelled to full harshness within seconds, and the cotton swab, which was slowly looking for its way, but also the emotions that reflected in his face, because Gabriel knew how it felt, and he would have gladly exchanged that place with him.

 

These feelings were new and unbelievably arousing for Cas. He slightly arched up to feel the little chop deeper, which gave him so many good feelings.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself and I'll have to strap you," Gabriel said urgently, squeezing his hands on Cas's hips until Eva had finished.

As she removed it slowly followed by a thick drop of his pre-cum, both men moaned.

"Should I make sure of that for you?", Gabe asked and handed her a small plastik bag.  

"Good, and now rectal. Officer, please hand me the speculum. Now, I'll open you wide to make sure you're not hiding anything from us," Eva explained, looking up at Cas.

His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, but the clank of the speculum caught his attention.

With wide eyes and a worried expression, he watched her closely.

"You will feel pressure, but it should not hurt. If you feel pain, I ask you to say it immediately.

It will be easier for us all when you relax."

"Please," he mumbled and put his head back again.

It was not clear if that meant ‚please‘ or ‚ please do not‘, but he had no choice anyway and with a large portion of lubricant she continued.

Gabriel watched everything fascinated and turned his gaze to Cas,

"Lie absolutely quiet and do not move unless the detectives give you Instruction!"

"Okay, watch carefully," Eva said to Gabe, showing him how to hold the instrument.

Cas's body picked up the instrument in no time and he groaned loudly.

His cock twitched uncontrollably and more drops of pleasure came out.

Even Eva was amazed at this reaction.

"I don’t want to gag you ... That's it, make sure the patient is fine."

Gabriel put his hand on Cas‘s stomach who had closed his eyes, breathing hard.

"He's fine," Gabe murmured calmly. "Are you all right? Do you have pain?"

Cas shook his head and really tried not to move convulsively.

"Well," Gabriel smirked devilishly. "Do you have anything else to say before we take a look?"

Then Eva pressed against the speculum and it slid completely into his body without resistance.

Cas's hips lifted from the table and he clung tightly in the chair, followed by a loud moan that shot Eva right through her whole body and made her tremble slightly.

"I think you enjoy it," her husband commented, winking.

A hand lay reassuringly on his thigh as she shone into his rectum and nodded contentedly.

"Everything looks fine so far, I see no prohibited material or other contamination. Officer, do you want to take a look inside? On the occasion, you can immediately take a smear, which the Ministry needs for review."

She changed the place with him and made sure the evidence.

"How far can this instrument be screwed on?" Gabriel asked with a little sadistic sparkle in his eyes again.

"About 2.37 inches."

_,Oh God!‘_

Cas already felt like he was 4 inches open.

"I think we should keep opening it to be on the safe side."

"I totally agree with you, please continue."

Gabriel slowly turned on and Cas hissed at the unfamiliar feeling.

Eva went to his side and took his wrist to measure the pulse.

"Are you in pain?" Eva asked and looked him in the eyes, but he shook his head with clenched teeth.

Gabriel stroked his thighs inside and Eva had to smile at this affectionate gesture.

By now she knew her husband long enough to read his face, and he was so aroused.

There was a man in front of him and all she could read in his eyes was hunger, desire and need.

Granted, she was a little jealous, but on the other hand she was incredibly horny.

 

"Have you ever heard of the ‚ice-water-test‘, Officer?"

Eva went to the mini fridge and got a small amount of distilled water. In it, she soaked a long cotton swab and handed it to Gabriel, who looked at her a bit puzzled.

"It's a test to see if everything is fine with the bladder and it responds to stimulus. The bladder is behind the prostate," she explained, shining in Cas's open hole. "You see?"

_‚Do not tremble now‘_

Eva looked over his shoulder, Cas held his breath and also Gabe was breathing very flat, slow and careful, do not touch the walls.

"Fuck ...!" Cas shouted and jerked his hips up as he felt the stimulus rushing to the tips of his toes and back up into his hair roots.

There was not much left and something would have happened. In any case, he would have drenched himself. But he could not have said what kind of liquid it would have been.

He clung desperately to the chair and groaned loudly with half-closed eyes.

On his stomach was already a small lake of pleasure drops and a tingling spread in his innermost, which slowly reached the fingertips, as Gabriel further irritated him.

If it had not been for the enormous pressure that had kept him from doing it, Cas would have come a long time ago.

Gabriel sighed deeply and stared at the man in front of him.

Eva lovingly looked at her husband when she noticed a wet spot on his pants and earned a tortured sigh. He felt his pleasure drops dripping into his pants and had already undressed his wife in his thoughts and buried with her in bed. Or he could have that cock ... no ... it looked inviting, but sex with a man ... no. Gabriel shook his head to rearrange his thoughts.

"Well, I'll free you from the speculum now, please breathe regularly."

Cas increasingly relaxed as the pressure eased and with a wet sound the instrument slipped out of his body.

"Fuck," Gabriel escaped indignantly and Eva grinned at him.

"Did you say anything, Officer? If it gets to tight in your pants, you can take them off."

"No, Detective ... all right," he mumbled shamefaced with lowered eyes.

"Officer, the suspect seems quite upset, I think he needs a bit of reassurance."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel knew what she meant and handed her a ball gag, to which a nearly 2 inches long pacifier was attached.

The two had once discovered that in a shop for joke articles.

"Open your mouth!"

Cas shook his head vehemently and pressed his lips together.

"That's not something that will hurt you, it's just liquid with soothing herbs, trust me."

Easily, Eva tapped the soft material against his lips, but he refused and stared straight into her eyes.

"There's more than one way to get it into your body and believe me when I say you'll prefer that kind of thing, so open wide or do you want an enema?" Gabriel said sharply and his tone meant, that  he would not say it again.

But he stiffened even more and his penis started to soften.

Without further ado, Gabriel sat down between his legs, began massaging his Happy Button and looked contentedly as Cas's back bucked, closing his eyes and opening his mouth with a loud moan.

_‚Unfair!‘_

Eva tried again to put the gag in his mouth but Cas shook his head and spat it out again.

"Officer, I need you here, the prisonier is uncooperative."

Gabriel took off his glove and held Cas by the shoulders.

"Open your mouth and take your medicine, it's important!"

Cas's heart began to race and he struggled. It was not just the fact that he just did not want to have anything in his mouth, but rather, it was the fact that he became keen-eared at the word ‚enema‘, and wanted to try it out.

And that's why he played his game and was not ready to give up so easily.

Gabriel took Cas's hands and fixed them, as well as his chest.

"If you allow us to give you the medicine you need, I will release you. Suck it like mother's bosom,

Show the Detective how good you are in sucking."

Cas spat and swallowed, panting and tugging on the gag.

The fact that he could not move made him fall into a brief chaos of emotions.

He was not afraid, just a slight panic. Cas knew that nothing would happen to him.

Eva looked at him, tried to read his body and wondered if he might want the consequences.

"Can you remember your safeword?"

Cas nodded, looked deep into her eyes and she loosened the gag so he could talk.

"What is it?"

"Blade," he replied, licking his dry lips.

There was a defiant gleam in his eyes and she knew he was not in any danger.

"Do you want to use this word now?"

A shake of his head followed.

"I want to hear a clear yes or no from you."

"No, Detective."

"Good," Eva replied and released him from the gag. "Let's do it your way."

 

Both watched expectantly as she took the small brown bottle of herbal mixture and poured a few drops into an infusion bag of clear water, attached a long plastic tube with a small oval rubber ball to the pouch and then infused the spray nozzle with a second rubber bulb at the end.

In the meantime, Cas had climbed off the chair and Gabriel had turned it back to a table.

"On the table, hands and knees."

Then she rolled the stand to the table and wetted everything generously with lube.

She kept her eyes on Cas, who watched her nervously and excitedly and his erect, painfully swollen cock was dripping onto the paper pad at the table.

"The plastic ball will inflate and help you keep the medicine inside," she explained and Gabriel put his hand reassuringly on Cas's back.

"Officer ... the prisoner needs close surveillance, I ask you to do whatever it takes to keep him quiet until I'm done. Try to relax Mr.****, that may be a bit uncomfortable, but it will not hurt you in any way."

 

Cas was so horny and took a few deep breaths to come down a bit.

He only knew something like that from porn and not even that was right.

Mostly there was only fucked. Or hospitals, but that had nothing to do with eroticism.

This was different and he liked it better and better.

This here had an action. A script. He wanted more of it.

That he was in good hands with the other two, gave him a warm feeling in the stomach.

He loved these two people and not just sexually. They were among his best friends.

He was attracted to both sexes and was happy that he could live it out after such a long time.

 

Gabriel liked the word ‚close surveillance‘.

He gently stroked Cas through his hair and lost himself for a moment in his eyes.

Why did that take his breath away? Why did he get so aroused?

He still could not figure it out and somehow, deep down inside, he felt guilty.

Should he feel guilty for that, towards his wife? Because he also had feelings for another person?

But on the other hand ... he did not love Cas, Cas was his friend, his buddy, his colleague and his playmate.

These feelings in him were physical and that with his wife was a deep bond, that went beyond anything he had ever experienced in life. Without her, he was incomplete.

 

Eva watched the two men and smiled to herself.

It was not just the fact, that she had Cas naked in front of her and slowly moved him to seventh heaven with her touches.

Rather, it was because her husband and Cas harmonized so well with each other.

Would she feel the same if Cas were a woman?

She could not answer that question, but she tended toward a ‚no‘.

Nonsense. It would definitely be a clear and unambiguous ‚no‘.

It was enough for her when he delighted countless girls with countless poses at the photo shoot every month.

No, Eva was not jealous. Although, a healthy jealousy was okay, because it would mean that one felt nothing for the other person.

But her husband always let her know where and to whom he belonged.

The main thing was, that everyone was aware of what that meant and they were all in agreement. They were no longer teenagers and had the necessary maturity, understanding, empathy and confidence to keep doing this while it was meant to be.

 

First, Cas drew in a sharp breath, lowered his head and squeezed his back as she pushed the flexible tube deeper and deeper into him, but gradually he began to enjoy and relax.

"Officer ... come here."

Gabe stood next to his wife and he also had some pearls of sweat on his forehead.

"Are you alright?"

The teasing tone in her voice made him roll his eyes.

"Do you want to take over?"

With these words, she pushed the balls into his hand but he shook his head.

"No."

"Please what?"

"I can‘t, otherwise I wet my pants," he whimpered softly, looking pleadingly at her.

"No you don‘t, you have a good coach," Eva replied sharply.

Gabriel's senses were already slightly fogged and he had a hard time holding back.

The pulling and the light pain of his erection kept him from doing so, but he did not feel he could last much longer.

Murring, he closed his eyes briefly and then opened his hands while Eve had to bite her lips so as not to laugh.

"Breathe deeply in and exhale, the ball is coming."

"Fuck," Cas gasped loudly, pressing his hands deeper into the padding of the table, and Gabriel felt even more drops dribble into his underpants, as he inflated the ball.

"Well done, thank you."

She took the ball from his hand again and watched her husband, who pressed against the table and began to rub more or less inconspicuously.

Shaking her head she threw him a sharp look, whereupon she got a low whine as answer.

"The medicine must now work for 10 minutes."

After a few moments, Cas began to roll restlessly, as the pressure spread rapidly in his gut, and caused slight cramps.

"Oh God," he whimpered, exhaling loudly.

"How about, if you distract him a little Officer, do what you want."

Smiling, Eva sat down in a chair and winked at her husband.

 

At first, Gabriel did not know what to do with this information, looked at his wife and then at Cas, squinted and thought for a moment.

The air crackled and the mood was tense.

 _ ‚ _ _Do something‘_

Her heart made a double flip as Gabriel finally unzipped his pants and pushed both down to the knees.

Cas had both hands propped up against the table and tried to reach out with one hand for Gabriel's erection and this little touch made them both moan loudly.

In order not to lose his balance, he leaned back on the table and opened his mouth.

_‚So easy is it that you open your mouth‘_

Cas was out of practice, trying to keep his gag reflex under control, as he felt the intruder making its way further and further into his mouth.

He could not do anything with his hands and was glad that he withdrew after a short time with a loud ‚plopp‘ before he came.

But the situation had him so aroused that he wanted to jerk off himself.

But that was not the goal.

_‚Great God!‘_

Never, even in her dreams, would Eva had imagined what she got to see.

She also had a orgasm, not as loud as Gabriel, but it was registered by both.

After a few moments, when they got caught again, they moved on. It was the moment, when

Cas rolled two tears out of the corner of his eye and he began to groan painfully.

"I can not take it anymore."

"Well, I'll remove the instrument and plug your rectum. The Officer will accompany you to the toilet."

 

"Go out, you voyeur!"

"I want to prevent a breakout, otherwise we have to get the sniffer dogs."

"Naked? Piss off!"

Shaking his head, Cas threw the door in front of Gabriel's nose, which burst into laughter.

After a few minutes, they came in again and Cas looked exhausted but very satisfied.

In the meantime, Eva had hung another small bag, but when Cas saw that, he shook his head vigorously.

"Just to rinse out the last remains, it will not take long."

 

"What are you doing?" Gabe called and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Showers!" Cas shouted back.

"Has anyone allowed you to do that? If you do not stand in front of me in one minute,

I'll use the rubber truncheon. Got it?"

Never had Cas finished showering so quickly, he hurrily dried himself and was pushed back into the playroom by Gabriel.

Of course, since the door was adjacent to the room, Eva could hear her two jesters.

"There were problems?"

Gabriel slapped him on the bare ass with the palm of his hand, so not only Cas but also Eva flinched.

"No," Gabe grinned, gesturing to Cas to sit back in the chair.

"Only one last thing."

Eva checked his pulse, looked deep into his eyes and squeezed his shoulder.

"Brave. Well done."

She put a big towel under Cas's ass and took a plastic syringe.

Instead of the needle was a long thin tube filled with a white viscous substance.

Without resistance, she pushed it into his body.

After a few moments later, he began to groan and his penis woke again to full hardness, jerked uncontrollably and secreted some splashes of sperm.

Cas closed his eyes as he experienced a mild orgasm that made him fly briefly.

"What was that?"

"Some prebiotics that help his gut, but it feels very intense, especially after an enema."

Slowly she removed the tube and the white liquid dribbled out of his anus.

"Do not fight it," she said quietly, massaging his stomach as he tensed.

But Cas was worn out, after the whole procedure and sighed deeply and contentedly before closing his eyes again.

She fetched damp and dry cloths and cleaned him, wrapped a damp cloth around her finger and pushed it into his anus. Blissfully he groaned and Eva smiled at him, moved her finger back and forth a few times and his penis jumped with enthusiasm, but more was not possible anymore.

Then she led a glass of water to his lips, stroking his hair out of his forehead and kissed him there.

"Do you kiss all your prisoners?" He asked mischievously, fixing her with his blue eyes.

"Only those who deserve it."

"The lab just called," Gabe announced, holding the phone in his hand.

"All samples are clean."

"You're staying here for a while, your system needs time to recover from the enema, wait for me and the Officer to help you," Eva smiled and pushed him back into the chair after both had released his fixations.

 

In the next part ...

Gabriel wanted to try it out and now he had the opportunity

 

**Author's Note:**

> the next part ...  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177175


End file.
